The present invention relates in general to fluid control devices or valves and particularly to an emergency pipeline shut-off apparatus for interposition within a fluid transmitting pipe circuit.
While there exist many types of valves for utilization in the "in-circuit" interruption of fluid passage, many if not most of these valves are incapable of adaptation to remote control operation. Additionally, of those valves that are operated by remote control or are capable of operation by remote control, many of these fail to utilize automatic locking features which preclude the inadvertent release of the fluid stoppage device from its closed position.
The present invention has as one of its objects, a shut-off stopper for utilization in fluid circuit emergency situations, which is capable of activation by remote control devices.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a pipeline shut-off stopper which can be easily and efficiently incorporated into a circuit at virtually any desired position along the circuit, and one which is further economical to manufacture.
It is further the object of the present invention to provide such a shut-off apparatus which incorporates a "lock out" feature to preclude the inadvertent release of the stopper from its extended fluid interruption position.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification.